Aleighia
by Eternal Sailor Darkness
Summary: Hilda and Gene are discussing plans for stealing the Outlaw Star, when a strange little girl walks in. Why does everyone seem so scared? Very slight humor. Slight mentions of DBZ and Pokemon. Revised.


Saijen is pronounced "Say-in" / Pokali is pronounced "p-Oh-kah-LEE" / Aleighia is pronounced "A-lay-a"  
  
**Hanyou = Half-Demon  
  
**Bakemono = Monster  
  
**Ryoukai = Accepted, Understood, Roger, but in this case it means accepted  
  
**Gaki = Brat or Punk  
  
**Ningens = Humans  
  
**Baka = Idiot  
  
**Osuwari = Sit  
  
**Onegai Shimasu = I beg of you or please  
  
**Arigatou Gozaimasu = The full version of Thank You. It can be shortened to just Arigatou.  
  
**Gomen Nasai = The strong version of I'm sorry. A less strong version is just gomen.  
  
Disclaimer: This story has some pieces from Dragonball Z and Pokemon. I don't own any characters EXCEPT Aleighia. Hope ya enjoy it!! ^_^ Oh yea, and if you steal anything *Gets creepy look in her eyes* you will pay.  
  
Aleighia  
  
In a local bar, Hilda and Gene are discussing plans to steal a powerful spaceship, said to be built by both the pirates and the space forces. Many other people were around them, some just sitting and talking, others gambling or drinking. All in all, it was pretty normal for a bar. That was, until she walked in.  
  
She looked to be about eight years old and was wearing saijen armor with a long blue cape that reached to her ankles {1}. She had pure black hair that came down to about mid-calf and blues that seemed to go on forever. A snake tattoo circled her right arm. She had a jewel encrusted sword at her waist and a strange belt that looked like it was made of fur. The bar went deadly quiet as she walked over to the bartender and ordered a wine.  
  
"Heh! Why is everyone making a big deal out of a little girl?" Gene questioned haughtily.  
  
"Because," answered Hilda, "She is no ordinary 'little girl.' She has the powers of the strongest Pokalian {2} warriors and the strength of a Saijen. No one knows her real name, so she is called the Psy Warrior because of her powerful telekinetic abilities. Either that, or they call her the Hanyou, because she is part Saijen, part Pokalian. No one knows why or by whom, but her parents, her home planet, and all of her people were destroyed. Ever since then, she has been a loner, traveling wherever she wants, whenever she wants. People say she is looking for her lost twin brother. It's pretty sad, considering she would have been crowned queen of two different planets one day."  
  
"Wow." Gene replied, awestruck, "And I though I had it bad."  
  
While they were talking, five rough looking men had entered the bar. They walked over to the little girl and surrounded her. She took no notice of them.  
  
"Hey." The biggest of them, apparently the leader, growled. She still ignored their presence as she sipped her wine. "Pay attention, you little bitch. I'm talking to you!"  
  
She turned around, "Give me a reason to." Her voice was as smooth as it was cold, and it sent shivers down Gene's spine.  
  
"My name's Bakemono. We heard dat you was a damn good fighta, so we decided ta challenge ya ta a little rumble. We get ta choose da circumstances, ne?" The burly man said smugly.  
  
"Ryoukai" She replied, standing up to her full height, which was about 4' 8", "What are the rules?"  
  
"We get ta choose any, and as many, weapons as we want and you," He grinned while saying the last part, "don't use your powers." She smirked as if to say, 'They don't know what they're getting themselves into.'  
  
"But that wouldn't be fair!" Gene cried as he began to stand and reach for his knife, knowing that guns were outlawed here.  
  
But Hilda quickly grabbed him and pulled him back into his seat. "But-  
  
She cut him off. "Just watch."  
  
Their attention turned back to the oncoming fight. By then, they had been given a wide space to fight in. "This will be a fight to the death, got that?" she nodded. "Good."  
  
One of the goons turned to the bartender, who was attempting to get to the keys to the back door unnoticed. "Hey you!" the bartender froze, terrified, "You be the judge! Do that 'Ready, go' thing, too."  
  
The bartender nodded shakily as each of the men chose a weapon and the girl put her sword and cape on the bar. Each of the men had a different weapon. Switchblades, katanas, hira shuriken {3}, daggers, axes, even a spiked ball on a chain! "R-r-ready.GO!" called the bartender.  
  
Within thirty seconds, all four of the goons were dead; the last thing they had seen was a blur of saijen armor. Bakemono began to wonder if this was such a good idea, yet still he sneered at her, "You're pretty good, Princess, but you're still no match for me!"  
  
He took out one of his chosen weapons, six hira shuriken, and threw them at her. She quickly dodged all of them.except one, which sank into her left arm with a sickening thud. She made no expression of pain as she ripped it out of her arm, and with blood running in thick streams, she continued the fight.  
  
Five minutes later, the fight remained one sided. The girl had only sustained a few cuts, the worst from his hira shuriken, while Bakemono looked almost ready to collapse. He had used weapon after weapon from his deadly arsenal, yet she evaded them all. He had even used the weapons from his fallen comrades! 'Nobody has EVER lasted this long against me!' He thought angrily, 'And I'm gonna make sure this gaki is the last!'  
  
*THUD*  
  
He had been still one second too long. She took advantage of his brooding to hit his hard in the stomach, causing him to fly up and hit the ceiling, then plummet back down to the ground with a loud 'CRACK'! His spine had been shattered.  
  
"T-t-the winner i-is Hanyou!" the bartender announced, before he raced out of the building as fast as he could.  
  
The girl stood up straight, not seeming to notice the blood now dripping to the floor from her fingertips. She glared at everyone before smirking cockily. "Does anyone ELSE wish to challenge me?" she inquired mockingly at the crowd of people staring at her in terror, "Keh, didn't think so." She walked out of the bar, leaving a trail of dripped blood in her wake.  
  
***************************** The Next Day *****************************  
  
Gene had decided to take a short walk while everyone else readied the ship. He told everyone he'd be back soon. While he was walking aimlessly around, he came to a large forest, and seeing a trail, decided it couldn't hurt to take a short walk in the woods.  
  
A few minutes later, he came upon a small clearing below a hill, which he was currently standing on. 'I need a rest anyway.' He thought as he plopped down on the ground. Then he heard two people talking. Scratch that, one person talking and the other growling. He lay down on his stomach and crawled over to the decline of the hill to see who was talking.  
  
".And the fight last night was no fun at all. It was hardly even a challenge! Ningens are SO weak. And they had the gall to call themselves fighters? I mean, I'm only eight years old and I kicked their asses from here to the remains of Namek!"  
  
It was the girl from the bar. She seemed a lot more laid back now. She wasn't talking as proper as she had before. She even wasn't wearing the armor she had been wearing the night before, though he couldn't get a clear view from this perspective. She had a bandage on her arm where the hira shuriken hit and she was talking to a dog bigger than he was! Then the dog vanished.or so he thought. He then heard deep growling behind him.  
  
"Arcanine! Osuwari!" The girl called as she stalked up the hill. He sat up when she reached the top of the hill.  
  
"Oi! You're that guy that was talkin' to that girl 'bout me behind my back, aren't ya? What 'n the hell are you doin' here spyin' on me?" she asked angrily.  
  
Gene was getting angry. How dare this girl call him a spy after what he had seen HER do! "I wasn't spying on you, I was taking a walk and happened to overhear you talking while I was taking a rest. And how do you know we were talking about YOU? And why in the hell do you have a tail?!?" He had just noticed the swishing brown tail behind her. She hadn't been wearing a belt last night; it was her tail wrapped around her waist.  
  
"I'm not deaf ya know! I can hear when people are talkin' 'bout me behind my back! And in answer to your second question, I have a tail because I'm part Saijen." she answered, annoyed.  
  
"Oh." Was all that Gene could say as the girl bared her.fangs?  
  
"I suggest you leave before I get even more pissed and decide to sick charizard on you." She narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Who's charizard?" Gene questioned confused.  
  
"Trust me," she responded, an evilly amused smirk playing on her lips, "you DON'T want to find out."  
  
At that remark, Gene began to wonder if he'd live to see another day. Then he noticed he didn't see the trail anywhere. "I would leave," he said cautiously, "but.I'm lost."  
  
"Fine." She groaned, "I'll show you the way out." She began walking toward the trees. When he didn't make a move to get up and follow, she turned, "Are you coming or not? I won't kill you.unless you piss me off enough."  
  
He stood quickly and began jogging to catch up with her quick pace. She slowed so he could catch up. "So," she began, "How'd ya get lost?"  
  
"I was takin' a walk while the others went to Hilda's spaceship, and my mind kinda wandered off. I was so distracted that I wasn't watchin' where I was goin' and I stumbled on the clearing and somebody talkin' and decided to see who it was." Gene explained, "When your.big, creepy, giant dog thing ("His name is arcanine" she pointed out.) found me, I realized I was lost."  
  
From this perspective, he got a clear view of what she was wearing. She was wearing a white sleeveless tank top that showed her stomach and a white skirt that went down to her ankles. Her long, black hair was put into a braid that reached her knees.  
  
"COOL!! You've got a spaceship?!" she asked excitedly, "Can I see it? Can I see it? ONEGAI SHIMASU? The only spaceships I've ever seen are Saijen ones!"  
  
"Its Hilda's ship, but I think she'll let ya see it." He said.  
  
"ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!!" she exclaimed happily.  
  
Before they knew it, they were already at the landing bay. As they walked in, Gene grinned at the look on her face. She looked like a three year old in the biggest candy store in the universe.  
  
"Wow." Apparently, that was the only thing she could think of to say at the moment.  
  
"Hey Gene!" Jim said, walking over to them, "Who's the girl? She looks a bit young for ya."  
  
"This is the girl from the bar fight I told you about last night." Gene answered, "Um, hold on. I gotta find out her name."  
  
Jim sweatdropped. "You mean to tell me, you've been chatting this whole time with her, and you haven't even asked her what her name is?"  
  
Gene grinned, "Hehe. Eh, yeah?"  
  
"Baka."  
  
"Hey girl." Gene turned to her, bringing her back to reality.  
  
She quickly wiped the thin trail of drool on her chin from admiring the ship, "Yeah?"  
  
"What's your name?" Gene questioned.  
  
"It's Aleighia." She informed them both, "Aleighia Sy."  
  
"Aleighia, this is Jim." He pointed to Jim, "Jim, Aleighia."  
  
"Nice to meet ya! Gene told us about the bar fight. Where'd ya learn to fight like that?" Jim complemented, "And how come you've got a tail?"  
  
Aleighia smiled at the complement, "My father taught me how to be the perfect assassin. And I have a tail because I'm part Saijen."  
  
A frightened look crossed Jim's face at her last statement.  
  
"What's the matter, Jim?" Gene asked, concerned.  
  
"I heard that all Saijens were bloodthirsty killers with no morals and they would kill anyone for the right price." Jim told warily, "That is, until someone destroyed them." He regretted ever opening his mouth.  
  
Within a matter of seconds, Aleighia had Jim by the neck, dangling a few inches off the ground. "DON'T. YOU. _EVER_ INSULT. SAIJENS. AGAIN!!!" she carefully said the words, making SURE he heard every one, and then threw him aside like he weighed nothing.  
  
Gene quickly rushed over to Jim to see if he was okay, before turning back and yelling at Aleighia. "You BITCH! Just because you're stronger than anyone here doesn't give you any right to beat the shit out of them just because your fuckin' pride is hurt! I don't give a damn if you are the princess of two planets! Those planets are gone, remember? So you aren't any more high and mighty than anyone else! You-" Gene stopped his rant when he saw tears running down her face. Apparently his words stung more than he had intended. Before he could say another word, she had sprinted away.  
  
Gene crouched down to check if Jim was okay.  
  
"I'm fine Gene." Jim rasped, "You should go see if she's okay, though."  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right." Gene said as he helped his friend to his feet. He made sure Jim was standing alright before he rushed off to catch up with her.  
  
***************************** Later *****************************  
  
After running for what seemed to be hours (but was probably only about ten minutes), Gene finally slowed down. "Damn," Gene gasped, "She's fast."  
  
That's when he noticed he had unknowingly run back to the forest where they had first met. But he was in a different part. He was standing about fifteen feet from to big boulders facing each other.  
  
On one of the boulders was Aleighia, still crying. On the other was a strange pink thing that sort of reminded him of a cat {4}. She was talking to the little creature. He decided to listen to what she was saying.  
  
He heard a movement behind him. He turned around swiftly, expecting to see arcanine again, but it was a different creature. It was a large fox, smaller than Gene by about 2 feet {5}. It seemed to want him to listen.  
  
"I k-know I s-s-shouldn't let 'em g-get ta me like t-t-this, *SNIFF!*" she sobbed, "he's j-just a ningen and all, *SNIFF!* but." She broke out into more tears. "I k-know I shouldn't've hurt Jim, but he m-made me lose m-my temper. I k-k-know that my f-family's all d-dead, b-but Gene didn't h-have ta rub it i-in my f-f-face like that. At least I still have you guys." Her expression quickly turned to anger at her next words, "But if Frieza ever shows his ugly-ass face around me again, I'm gonna slaughter him, even if it kills me. Though I doubt anyone would waste a wish from Shenron the Eternal Dragon on HIM."  
  
Gene had figured by this time, she had calmed down enough for him to apologize. As he got up, the fox followed him. He had completely forgotten it was there.  
  
She looked over at him and was seriously contemplating running away again when he stopped her.  
  
"Wait! I came to say gomen nasai. So whadya say, am I forgiven?" Gene asked.  
  
"For now." She smiled, "By the way, is Jim alright? I didn't mean ta hurt 'em."  
  
"Yeah, Jim's okay." Gene answered.  
  
"Okay. There's one other thing I wanted to ask you." She said timidly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Since I have no where else to go.CANIGOWITHYOU?!? ONEGAISHIMASU?!? ISWEARI'LLBEGOOD! {6}" She begged excitedly, giving him the large, watery anime-eyes.  
  
Gene looked at her nervously, "Um, it's okay with me, but you're gonna have ta ask Hilda first."  
  
************************* Back at the Docking Bay *************************  
  
CANICANICANICANI?!?! {7} Aleighia pleaded, jumping up and down in front of Hilda, who looked just as nervous a Gene had a few minutes ago. Jim was standing in between Melfina and Gene, a hand shaped bruise already forming at his neck.  
  
"First, calm down." Hilda said, stopping Aleighia's excited jumping instantly, "If I let you come, you have to pull your own weight. And don't start any more fights to protect your pride." Hilda glanced over at Jim as she said the last part.  
  
"YAY!!!!!" Aleighia cheered.  
  
And that was the beginning of the many adventures of Aleighia Sy and the crew of the Outlaw Star.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
{1} it's a lot like King Vegeta's cape on DBZ when they show Vegeta's past.  
  
{2} I made up Pokalians. They are the strongest pokemon in existence, and they live on the planet Pokalia, where all pokemon originated. Pokalians look like humans except all of them have one characteristic of a specific pokemon and a tattoo of the pokemon the got the characteristic from. In Aleighia's case, she has the fangs of an Arbok and a tattoo of one on her arm. When Hilda is talking about Aleighia's home planet being destroyed, she is talking about when Pokalia was destroyed by Frieza. Though nobody knows that Freiza did it except Aleighia.  
  
{3} hira shuriken are basically ninja stars. If you go to this website, you can see a pic of them:   
  
{4} it's a mew for those who didn't know.  
  
{5} A ninetails. It's smaller than Gene by 2 feet and 2 inches to be exact. A ninetails is 3' 7" and Gene is 5' 9".  
  
{6} "CAN I GO WITH YOU?!? ONEGAI SHIMASU?!? I SWEAR I'LL BE GOOD!"  
  
{7} "CAN I CAN I CAN I CAN I?!?!"  
  
Meg: So, how'd ya like my first fanfic? I revised it a little though. Go on to the next chapter if ya wanna see the original version I wrote when I was about 10 or 11. I made it up all from one of my many daydreams. ^_^ Review me I ya want me to write another one. Ya never know, if I get enough reviews, I might just introduce a new character, Aleighia's twin brothe, Ahtrey (who happens to be an almost complete opposite of Aleighia). ^_~ 


End file.
